Shot my Heart
by xxmewawesomnessxx
Summary: In this rewrite of Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo and the other Mews are spys protecting Tokyo from the people trying to take over Japan. But Ichigo finds herself falling for one of the enemy spys, Kisshu and it's turning her life upside down. Rated T because I don't know what the ratings mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Indya:** Hi! This is my first story...EVER on fanfiction!

**Mint:** And why should we care?

**Indya:** Ummm..

**Ichigo:** Don't be rude Mint! Ignore her, she's just mad because she wasn't in this chapter.

**Indya:** If your gonna act like that, Mint. Dont expect to be. _-sticks out tounge-_

**Mint:** Why you little! -_starts pulling Indya's hair-_

**Ichigo:** _-sighs-_ Indya does not include Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters fro the show. If she did, Mint's dog woud have ate her.

**Mint:** HEY!

* * *

Her feet hurt like hell from running for so long, but that didn't stop her. She clutched on to the sheet of paper in her hand as if her life depended on it… which it did, and hundreds of other peoples as well. Her heart was pounding in her chest like a drum, but she couldn't stop now. She could see the shadow following her, it was catching up. She turned in to a narrow alleyway and hid behind a dumpster. It smelled like rotten pizza and cat pee, she even thought she saw a rat. Although she didn't like the place she decided to hide the blueprints here until she knew it was safe to retrieve them.

She peeked her head out. The street was deserted, she crawled out from her hiding place and brushed the dirt off her clothes and out of her hair. After checking for the shadow again, she walked out into the street again. The street lamps were giving off an eerie light, making the abandoned street seem even creepier.

She felt a gush of air come from behind her. She abruptly spun around and grabbed the gun from her belt. She pointed it at the shadow who had been stalking her.

"Kisshu!"

A boy, not much older than her stood smirking in front of her. He had pale skin, as if he'd never been in sunlight before, cat-like golden eyes and forest green hair in an unusual style. But the unusual thing about him was his ears, which were long and pointy, similar to elves.

"Hey Koneko-chan, missed me?"

"You wish! Now why are you following me?!"

She heard a crash behind her. She glanced behind her, but it was just a rat in the alley. Before she had time to blink, Kisshu snatched the gun out of her hand and pushed her against the wall, one hand grabbing her neck, the other pointing the gun to her head.

He laughed, "Kitten, you know exactly why I'm following you. Just give it to me and I'll let you live when we destroy this place."

"Over my dead body!" she growled.

"That can be arranged." He said grimly.

He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. All he heard, was silence. He tried again but still there was no gunshot. He started to pull the trigger, frantically now, anger boiling up inside him.

Realising it wasn't going to work he tossed it away and started pacing along the wall.

"It's not loaded, Kisshu. I'm not a killer unlike _you_!" she snapped.

He stopped pacing and looked at her. To her suprise he teleported in front of her and kissed her on the lips. She froze. He pulled away and licked his lips. He smirked at her shocked face.

"Until next time, Koneko-chan." And he teleported away.

She stood there, for what felt like hours, stunned by what had just happened.

* * *

**Indya:** Please review if I should update the next chapter. Thanks for reading

**Ichigo:** That was...short

**Mint:** And bori_-Indya slams door in face-_

**Indya:** Sorry about the length, I'm not very good at writing long chapters. Hopefully I'll get better the more I practice.


	2. Chapter 2-A glance into the past

**Indya:** Hi! Second Chapter finished! :D

**Ichigo: **YAAY!

**Mint: **Great. Another chapter without me. -_-

**Indya: **I don't think you'd want to be in this chapter... it's kinda sad.

**Mint: **Well I guess, I'll tolerate it... but I will sue you if I'm not in the next chapter!

**Indya:** Oooh So Scary *sarcasm* -gets attacked by Mint-

**Ichigo: -**Huffs- Not again. Anyway, Indya does not on Tokyo Me Mew or any of the characters, if she did Ryou would have been the blue knight and Masaya would have got hit by a car...twice. 

* * *

"Do you have it, Agent?" the blonde teen asked her sternly.

"Yes Shirogane-san." She placed the rolled up sheet of paper on to his desk. Her boss, who had become more of a brother to her, unrolled the blueprints and studied them. Despite the fact he was a rude, obnoxious jerk, she would always respect him. He had saved her life.

_~flashback~_

"_MOMMY! DADDY!" Tears were streaming down her face as she shook her parents lifeless bodies. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Just wake up…please!"  
She put her head in her arms and cried until she ran out of tears, hoping it was all just a dream._

_She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes._

"_W-Who are y-you?" She stuttered. _

"_I'm Ryou." He smiled sadly, "I'm really sorry about your parents Ichigo, but I need you to do something. In a few minutes a man is going to come here looking for you, I want you to hide in the wardrobe until I come get you,"_

_She shrunk away from him and looked at him with scared eyes, "I can't, I won't! Mummy and Daddy are gonna wake up soon and they'll be worried if I'm not there."_

_He pulled the maroon haired girl into a hug. "I'm so sorry Ichigo, but they're dead."_

_She cried into his shirt, not caring that she was hugging a complete stranger. She had just lost her parents, she didn't care about anything anymore._

_He pushed her back and with a serious face told her to go hide in the wardrobe. She went upstairs and into the stuffy, storage room and curled up into a ball. All she wanted to do was disappear right now. _

_She heard something banging on the front door. After waiting half a minute, there was a crash. She pushed herself even further away from the wardrobe door. _

_Then she heard shouting. It was Ryou. He was shouting something about 'being a freak' and 'shouldn't exist'. What was he talking about? Soon after there was the sound pistols being fired and a lot of furniture crashing. She scrunched up her eyes and put her fingers in her ears. What was happening? She wished it would all just go away and go back to normal. _

_It went silent. She hugged on to her mother's old coat. What if Ryou wasn't coming back? Was he going to just leave her there or worse… what if the man he was fighting found her? She started to cry again. Then the door opened._

_It was Ryou. His arms were covered in scratches and there was blood coming from the side of his head. He looked tired and hurt. She looked up at him scared._

_He held out his hand and tried his hardest to smile at her. "C'mon kid, lets take you to your new home."_

_As they left the house, she glanced into the kitchen where Ryou and the intruder had been fighting. The intruder's body was lying on the floor. She couldn't see much but she did see something that would haunt her to this day._

_The man had scales._

_~End of flashback~_

* * *

**Indya: Thanks for reading and A GIANT thankyou to the people who reviewed, followed or even favourited :') I'd also like to make it clear that Ryou and Ichigo will in NO way be together. As it said, he is like an older brother to her. (plus, I love Kisshu too much) **

**Ichigo: Thank Goodness! -jumps for joy-**

**Indya: And yet again I'm sorry about the length, it was originally longer but I thought of more ideas and decided to put the rest in a seperate chapter. Bye :)**


	3. -NOTICE-

**Hiya,apologies I feel really bad about this but I won't be able to update Shot My Heart for at least a week.**

**The reason for this is because I am in the middle of moving house and my mum has already boxed the laptop I use for writing the chapters and the only other computer is my brother's who won't let me use it. I'm going to visit my grandparents for a week and the only computer they have is about 30 years old (I'm not exaggerating) and I'm not even sure if it has Microsoft Word on it...**

**I am really sorry and thank you sososososo much for all the reviews :') **

**Sorry again *gives out cookies to everyone***

**Bye x**

**~Indya~**


End file.
